Hello, Hetalia Calling
by Zaria Braginski a.k.a. Moscow
Summary: Alvie was just a normal girl from Hamburg, Germany, who was forced to move to the United States for her Mother's new job. But what happens when she finds out the truth? About her life, and why does she have this strange feeling that she has met these people before? And who is this mysterious person trying to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

I hate it here. I really, really do. I want to go back to Hamburg. I want to go back home to Germany. I want to be able to go and visit my Großmutter in Vöcklabruck, Austria, every weekend. I want to see my Vater every three days, my Vater who lives in Berlin. I want to go skiing in the Swiss Alps in the winter, and go sunbathing on the golden sand of Côte d'Argent, which is my favorite beach in France, in the summer. I don't want to live in big city America.

"Alvie! Time to get up!" my Mutter yelled from the kitchen. I'm fluent in English but I don't speak it that often, and I don't plan to either.

I claw my way out of my makeshift bed and slowly walk over to my suitcase. I cannot wait for our stuff to get here. I'm tired of sleeping on the floor and living out of my suitcase. Once I make it over to my suitcase I pull out a black long-sleeved shirt that said, 'Leben zu wieder sterben' or in English, 'Live to die again'. I put on dark purple skinny jeans, and black combat boots with dark purple laces. I brush out my extremely dark, curly, long brown hair, before I braid it in a cross between a Dutch Side Braid and a Waterfall Braid over my left shoulder.

I trudge out of my room and into the bathroom across the hallway. In the bathroom I brush my teeth before I take out my contacts. I've decided not to wear them anymore and pull on my thin, plastic, black, rectangle, glasses. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm nothing special, but I do consider myself lucky. Never have I once had a pimple, or zit, or blackhead, my eyes are two different colors my right eye is a dark violet and my left eye is a dark blue. I call my right eye Vater and my left eye Mutter, because my father has dark violet eyes and my mother has dark blue eyes. I shake my head and walked out of the small bathroom.

"Guten Morgen Mutter." I said as I walked into the small kitchen in our New York flat.

"English Alvie." She said shaking her head.

"Nein." I said giving her a deadpanned look.

"Fine, fine." She gave up. "I'm going to drive you to school before I go to work."

"Okay." I replied opening the cupboard and pulled out a pop tart. "Jeder gute?" I asked.

"No clue. We needed something easy to eat, so I got them." I shrugged and opened the shinny package.

"Was ist heute?" I asked Mutter chewing on what I guess to be a strawberry pop tart. Not too bad, for something American.

Mutter gave me a smile pulling out a small box. "April 1st." She said. "Happy birthday!" She handed the box to me.

I opened the small box only to see the new purple MP3 player I wanted. "Danke Mutter!" I said tearing up. "Danke."

"No, no. It was the least I could do seeing as I dragged you halfway across the world." She said. "I already downloaded all of your favorite songs."

I looked through the songs already programed into the MP3. My eyes suddenly stopped on the song Vienna Calling by Falco. I instantly started plying it.

"Alvie, let's go." Mutter said walking out the front door. I grabbed my bag that was covered in German flags and ran out the door after her.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Guten Morgan Mutter- Good morning mother

Nien- no

Okay- alright

Jeder gute- any good

Was ist heute- what is today

Danke Mutter- thank you mother

Danke- thank you


	2. Chapter 2

"Welche Schule?" I asked finishing off my pop tart.

"Hetalia World Academy." Mutter gave a deep sigh before she pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Was ist das?" I said silencing my music and turned to her.

"You that anime Hetalia that all your friends obsess over?"

"Ja."

"They're all real. The countries are actually personified. I represent Vienna and your father represents Hamburg."

"Nein, Sie lügen." I turned from her and looked out the window.

"You represent two cities." She said. I admit that sparked my interests.

"Wirklich?" I said turning back around staring straight into her blue eyes.

"Yes. Salzburg, Austria, and München **(Munich)**, Germany."

Wow I was born in Salzburg lived there for five years before we moved to München lived there for eight years, before we moved to Hamburg for two years then we moved to this crappy place.

"Now there are some more things you will need to know." Mutter said. "You are related to Professor Germania so ask for him as soon as you get there. My older brothers will look around your age so don't question it. And above all else. Stay. Away. From. France."

Around an hour later we pulled into this place that looked like a castle.

"You know I love you right?" Mutter said taking my face on her hands.

"Ja, Mutter." I said a bit confused.

"Well this school is more like a boarding school. You will be staying here year around. I'll visit when I can, and you cam come home on the weekends and in summer." She was tearing up. "I had the movers bring your stuff here so it should all be in your dorm."

"Es ist Ordnung Mutter. Ich bin nicht böse." I said smiling. "Ich liebe dich auch." This will actually be fun.

"Alright let's go then." She said getting out of the car.

"Mutter." I said standing in front of the main doors. "Wer sonst ist in unsere Familie?"

"Germany, Prussia, Berlin, Switzerland, Bern, Lichtenstein, Vaduz, England, and London. If anyone asks England and Prussia are twins. Though they probably won't." She said as a stoic looking man with long blond hair, which reminded me of my father's, opened the door, he couldn't have been more than thirty. "Oh and lets not forget your grandfather Germania!"

"Good to see you again Vienna." He said in a gruff voice that was heavy with a German accent.

"You too Vater." Mutter said hugging him.

"This is your daughter?" He said looking at me.

"Yes Vater." Mutter said smiling.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He said giving me a small smile.

"Auch Sie Herr Germania." I said bowing my head respectfully.

"Do you not know English?"

"No Vater. She does. She is refusing to speak it."

"Now that won't do. Every student in the school knows English and many of them won't be able to understand her." Germania said. "You are going to have to speak English."

"Sie können mich nicht zu machen." I hissed at him.

"Ich kann und werde ich. Jetzt Englishch." He said in a voice that held so much authority that I wanted to obey him. But being the thickheaded idiot I am I didn't.

"Nien." I growled. "Englisch ist die Sprache des Teufels." I spat out that last part. By now both my mother and Germania were red in the face. My mother because of embarrassment, and Germania out of anger. We had also brought in a good sized crowd of students, all in quite horrible uniforms that I will not be wearing.

"Germania, please. Let's not start a fight now old friend." A man around thirty with dark brown hair said as he stepped out of the school and placed his hand on Germania's shoulder.

"Rome she is being difficult." Germania said glaring at me as I gave him a smirk.

"I know another German who could be just as difficult when he was her age." The Italian said smiling happily.

"I was never this difficult and neither was Prussia." He said.

"That wasn't the German I was talking about." The dark haired man laughed.

"England is still difficult and I have given up on him."

"Well that's not very nice!" A loud British, voice said as a man with dirty blond hair and the largest eyebrows you will ever see pushed through the crowd. "Hi. So you're the new student that refuses to speak English? Well let me introduce myself." The Brit said. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, also known as England."

* * *

><p><strong>German Translations:<strong>

Welche Schule- Which school

Was ist das- What is it

Ja- Yes

Nein, Sie lügen- No, you lie

Wirklich- For real

Ja, Mutter- Yes, Mother

Es ist Ordnung Mutter- It is okay Mother

Ich bin nich böse- I'm not angry

Ich liebe dich auch- I love you too

Mutter- Mother

Wer sonst ist in unsere Familie- Who else is in our family

Vater- Father

Auch Sie Herr Germania- Also, Mr. Germania

Sie können mich nicht zu machen- You can not make me

Ich kann und werde ich- I can and I will

Jetzt Englishch- English, now

Nein- No

Englishch ist die Sprache des Teufels- English is the language of the devil


End file.
